Il ne devait pas céder ses forces (OS)
by TrefleV
Summary: Il finit, inévitablement, par tomber sur des œuvres plus profondes et recherchées. En gravant les échelons, il avait acquis un certain respect, et n'avait plus à critiquer que des créations intéressantes. Livres, films, musique, tout y passait- chaque fois, il fournissait un avis clair et honnête à ses supérieurs, pour que leur entreprise en profite et s'enrichisse davantage.


Il avait toujours voulu être exceptionnel. A la suite logique de quoi, il avait refusé qu'on lui efface la mémoire à son entrée dans l'organisation. Si si, à ses yeux, c'était logique. On voulait de lui des analyses spirituelles et objectives des œuvres qu'il voyait- or le meilleur moyen pour lui ôter toute faiblesse de sentiments et toute subjectivité, c'était justement de les laisser. Il était comme ça ; la purification était faite, son frère ne l'avait envoyé ici qu'une fois toute trace d'humanité l'ayant naturellement déserté- et lui effacer la mémoire réinitialiserait son éducation et entrainerait plus de risques.

Alors, il se contentait de réfléchir sans se faire remarquer, et de donner son avis quand on le lui demandait.

Il finit, inévitablement, par tomber sur des œuvres plus profondes et recherchées. En gravant les échelons, il avait acquis un certain respect, et n'avait plus à critiquer que des créations intéressantes. Livres, films, musique, tout y passait- chaque fois, il fournissait un avis clair et honnête à ses supérieurs, pour que leur entreprise en profite et s'enrichisse davantage.

Un jour, en entrant dans son bureau, il vit un dossier épais- regroupant comme toujours des liens vers l'œuvre et des avis des lecteurs. Rien d'exceptionnel, il en avait toutes les semaines. Seule chose qui attira son attention : le changement drastique de qualité graphique entre la première et la deuxième saison, en animé. Personnellement, le changement ne lui plaisait pas- les représentations de base correspondaient bien mieux au thème, et aux personnages. Des petites filles tueuses... Cela faisait un bout de temps que ce sujet n'était pas revenu dans les mangas qu'il lisait ou, dans le cas présent, regardait. Il n'était en effet pas d'humeur à lire tous les scans, surtout vu leur qualité- il s'attèlerait à cette tâche plus tard.

Il passa outre le dilemme évident posé par l'auteur, à savoir la nature humaine ou non des demi-cyborgs, pour se concentrer sur d'autres questions qu'il avait pu se poser. Car, à sa relative surprise, il avait apprécié cet animé. La première saison, en tout cas- la deuxième l'avait dégouté dès les premières minutes et il avait préféré ne pas continuer tout de suite.

Il trouva une feuille dans un tiroir et commença à noter des idées.

Ce qui l'avait surtout frappé, c'était qu'on ne demandait rien à personne, encore moins aux principaux concernés. Il aurait fallu expérimenter, pousser plus loin, se servir d'eux comme cobayes- et dire la vérité à certaines enfants, pour comparer les résultats. Certes, de cette façon elles faisaient d'excellents porte-armes, mais il aurait été intéressant d'étendre leurs services, initier les fillettes à l'infiltrage, peut être leur dévoiler leur passé pour voir leur réaction. Triela aurait été parfaite pour des études psychologiques. Ce qui agaçait le jeune homme, c'était en réalité la demi-mesure : pousser des enfants à tuer, oui, mais pas plus. Ils se limitaient au mode bourrin, sans exploiter au maximum.

Tout comme Henrietta- c'était une fan inconsidérée de son tuteur, adulant tout ce qui le concernait de près ou de loin, mais ne s'y intéressait pas de façon plus poussée. Seule la figure qu'il représentait la fascinait et l'attirait- pourtant à bien y réfléchir, elle aurait pu trouver une famille. Son tuteur avait un frère, lui aussi responsable d'une enfant de l'organisation. Si elle était réellement considérée comme sa sœur, elle avait logiquement un autre frère et était la sœur de Rico- mais personne n'avait pensé si loin.

Celles qui prévoyaient peut être le plus, étaient justement Rico et Claes. Elles faisaient la course au savoir, à l'envie d'apprendre- différemment, mais toutes deux aussi déterminées. Elles auraient probablement été les mieux intégrées au monde réel. La diversité des connaissances- c'est ce que nécessitait l'avenir.

Angelica, celle du présent, était plus simple : pour la résumer en un mot, il aurait suffi "combat". Sous toutes les formes. Car oui, la violence ne résout pas tout- mais la paix non plus. Il fallait savoir se battre, pour son bien et la survie commune ; pas seulement compter sur le pouvoir des paroles et de l'amour, comme on avait essayé- en vain- de lui faire croire dans son enfance.

Il reboucha son stylo et contempla la feuille. Il en était fier, surtout pour un brouillon. Mais Waz avait fait le vœu d'exceptionalité- et il ne serait pas spécial s'il cédait toutes ses forces a son entourage. De toute façon, Gunslinger Girl était bien trop complexe pour qu'il fasse un rapport de moins de vingt pages.  
Les personnages avaient leurs défauts- mais il fallait bien les différencier des défauts de l'œuvre, qui eux étaient limite inexistants. C'était un animé purement subjectif : on aime ou pas, tout ou rien, mais pas d'argument stable contre.

Il ne savait même pas comment le formuler.  
Alors il ne dit rien.  
Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.


End file.
